malazanfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Anomander Rake
Anomander Rake war der Herr von Mondbrut und der Anführer der Tiste AndiiDie Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 2, Seite 88. Er war ein Wechselgänger und konnte die Gestalt eines riesigen schwarzen Drachens annehmen, wohl weil er vom Blute T'iams, einer wahren Eleint, getrunken hatte. An Größe übertraf er sogar SilanahDie Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 23, Seite 751. Er war einer der drei auserwählten Söhne von Mutter Dunkel und ihr Favorit. Silchas Ruin und Andarist waren seine Brüder. Anomander Rake trug Dragnipur, ein riesiges Schwert, auf seinem Rücken, welches ein Gewirr in sich trug. Er nahm das Schwert dessen Schöpfer ab, dem Älteren Gott Draconus und verdammte diesen zu einer Ewigkeit im Gewirr von Dragnipur. T'riss war eine einstige GefährtinBlood and Bone, Chapter 5. Geschichte Anomander Rake war einer von drei Brüdern gewesen, welche von Mutter Dunkel den Titel Sohn der Dunkelheit verliehen bekommen hatten. Die Geschichte von Anomander Rake und seinen Bruch mit Mutter Dunkel wurde vom Poet Fisher Kel Tath in seinem epischen Gedicht Anomandaris festgehalten. Anscheinend verließ Anomander danach das Gewirr Kurald Galain, die Heimat der Tiste Andii und ging auf Wanderschaft. Seine Begleiter im Laufe der Jahrtausende waren unter anderem Caladan Bruth, T'riss, Osseric und Lady MissgunstDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 5, Seite 207-208. Er schloss sich irgendwann einer Gruppen von Tiste Andii an, die schon früh ihre Heimat verlassen hatten um in der Welt von Malaz zu siedelnKinder des Schattens, Prolog, Seite 16, und wurde deren Anführer. Als während des Zerbrechens von Kurald Emurlahn eine große Gruppe Tiste Andii unter der Führung von Silchas Ruin Kurald Galain verließ und sich mit den Tiste Edur unter Scabandari Blutauge verbündete machte Rake sich in Richtung des Kontinents Lether auf, wo diese ihren Krieg um eine neue Heimat gegen die K'Chain Che'Malle kämpften. Als er ankam war der Krieg bereits vorbei. Die Tiste-Allianz hatte zwar gewonnen, aber die Edur hatten ihre Verbündeten verraten und sie abgeschlachtet, während Scabandari Silchas einem Azath Haus übergeben hatteKinder des Schattens, Prolog. Anomander versuchte nicht sich persönlich an Blutauge zu rächen, da er wusste, dass dies bereits einige Ältere Götter übernehmen würden. Auch unternahm er keinen Versuch seinen Bruder aus den Fängen des Azath zu befreien. Stattdessen verbündete er sich mit Kilmandaros um Kurald Emurlahn von den Ursupatoren zu säubern und zu verhindern, dass jemand den Thron des Gewirrs bestiegDer goldene Herrscher, Prolog. Irgendwann fand er auf seinen Reisen die Himmelsfestung Mondbrut, welche im Eis eingeschlossen worden war, und macht sie zur neuen Heimat der Tiste Andii. Einige Jahrhunderte vor der Entstehung des Malazanischen Imperiums besuchte Rake die Heimatinsel der Seguleh. Er wusste nichts über die Bewohner der Insel und nahm menschliche Gestalt an um sie unauffällig erkunden zu können. Seine arrogante Art wurde aber von den, auf Körpersprache bedachten, Seguleh als Herausforderung angesehen, was zu einer ganzen Reihe von Duellen führte. Nach zwei Glockenschlägen flüchtete er sich in sein Gewirr, um sein wild hämmerndes Herz zu beruhigen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er in der Hierarchie der Segueleh schon auf den Siebten Rang vorgerückt. Diese erinnerten sich an ihn als Schwarzschwert, und warteten darauf, dass er seine Maske entgegen nahmDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 5, Seite 212-213. Die Gärten des Mondes ]Anomander Rake und seine Tiste Andii hatten sich mit Caladan Bruth zusammengetan und ein Bündnis mit den Freien Städten von Genabackis geschlossen um diese gegen das Malazanische Imperium zu verteidigen, welches dabei war den Norden von Genabackis zu erobern. Während die meisten Tiste Andii der Befreiungsarmee von Bruth beitraten und im Norden kämpften, schloß Rake ein Bündnis mit den Magiern von Fahl, und bezog mit Mondbrut Stellung über der Stadt. Dadurch verlängerte er die Belagerung der Stadt durch die Malazanische 2. und 6. Armee unter Dujek Einarm um mehrere Jahre. Im Spätjahr des Jahres 1163 BS kam es zum einzigen Angriff der Malazaner, nachdem sie im Norden schwere Verluste erlitten hatten. Imperiale Magier, unter ihnen die Hohemagier Tayschrenn, Nachtfrost, Bellurdan und A'Karonys attackierten Mondsbrut, woraufhin der Herr von Mondsbrut seine Macht bewies, indem er die Hohemagier schwächte und ganze Regimente mit seiner Zauberkraft vernichtete. Letztendlich zog Mondsbrut sich jedoch zurück. Seine Identität als Herr von Mondbrut war vor der Schlacht nur wenigen Mitgliedern des Malazanischen Oberkommandos bekannt gewesenDie Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 2. Er verbündete sich mit dem T'orrud-Zirkel unter Baruk in Darujhistan gegen das Malazanische Imperium. Ziel dieser Allianz war es die Eroberung von Darujhistan zu verhindern. Er forderte dafür die Köpfe der Magier von Fahl die sich nach Darujhistan geflüchtet hatten, da diese vor der Schlacht um Fahl geflohen waren. Das Treffen war von seiner Botin Scharteke angekündigt wordenDie Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 6, Seite 239-245. Rakes erster Schritt war es seine Nachtjäger auszuschicken um die Assassinengilde von Darujhistan auszulöschen und eine Kontaktaufnahme mit der Klaue zu verhindern. Seine Nachtjäger, unter der Führung seiner Stellvertreterin Serrat, töteten viele Mitglieder der Gilde. Aber als sie die Malazaner, die mit der Gilde Kontakt aufzunehmen versuchten, verfolgten musste Rake eingreifen um den Dämon zu töten den der Schnelle Ben freigelassen hatte. Er stellte seine Aktionen gegen die Gilde auf drängen Baruks schließlich ein, da dieser das Gleichgewicht der Stadt in Gefahr sah.Die Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 13 ] Auf der Rhivi-Ebene kam es zu einem Zusammenstoß zwischen Rake und dem Hohen Haus Schatten. Er tötete zwei Schattenhunde als alle sieben ihn attackierten und rettete damit Paran das Leben. Einige Momente später konfrontierte er Schattenthron und warnte ihn sich nicht in Darujhistan einzumischen oder Rake würde das Reich des Schattens angreifen. Seine Drohung hatte zur Folge, dass Cotillion den Besitz von Leidas Körper aufgab. Er teilte auch Paran mit das sein Schwert Zufall ein Werkzeug Oponns war und er sich von ihm trennen sollte, sollte sich sein Glück wenden.Die Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 15, Seite 529-535 ] Später traf er Baruk und berichtete ihm von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage, den Plänen des Imperiums sowie seinen Bemühungen den Tiste Andii einen Lebenssinn zu geben. Baruk zeigte ihm den Schlafenden Mammot, dessen Geist vorübergehend im Grab des Tyrannen gefangen war.Die Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 17 Er erkannte die Gefahr, die der Jaghut Tyrann darstellte und sandte Silanah und vier Andii Drachen-Wechselgänger um seinen Vorankommen zu verlangsamen. Während sie kämpften nahm Rake an der Feier von Lady Simtal teil, als Gast von Baruk. Er trug dabei eine aufwändige Drachenmaske. Er wurde einigen Ratsherren vorgestellt, von denen ihn aber niemand an seinen Namen erkannte. Er war Rallicks Sekundant bei dessen Duell mit Turban Orr.Die Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 21 Später bekämpfte und tötete er Galayn, den Dämonenlord, der von Mandata Lorn in den Straßen der Stadt losgelassen wurde um ihn zu töten. Die Seele des Dämonen wurde in Dragnipur gefangen. Er schickte Crokus los um Baruk zu helfen, da er dazu zu geschwächt war.Die Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 23 Seine Nachtjäger dachte darüber nach ihn erneut zu rufen, um das Finnesthaus zu zerstören, aber Korlat entschied sich dagegen. Das Reich der Sieben Städte Iskaral Pustl versicherte Fiedler, Apsalar und Crokus, dass Anomander Rakes Drohung noch immer galt und Cotillion nicht mehr Besitz von Apsalar ergreifen würdeDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 8, Seite 395. Die eisige Zeit ] Anomander reiste zusammen mit Mondbrut in Richtung Osten, um die Festung als Geheimwaffe gegen die Domäne im Pannionischen Krieg zu nutzen. Die Tiste Andii verbündeten sich in seiner Abwesenheit, aber mit seinem Einverständnis, unter der Führung seiner Stellvertreterin Korlat und Caladan Bruth, mit Dujek Einarm und seinem ausgestoßenen Heer. Das Bündnis schloss die ganze Befreiungsarmee außer der Karmesin-Garde mit ein. Rake reiste schließlich in Drachengestalt von Mondbrut aus nach Fahl, am selben Abend als die Vertreter Darujhistans im Lager der vereinten Streitkräfte eingetroffen waren. Kurz nachdem er gelandet war, versuchte Kallor, für den er eigentlich keine Sympathien hatte, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Silberfuchs als Beschwörerin der T'lan Imass eine Gefahr für sie alle darstellte und getötet werden musste. Im folgenden Streit stellten sich Elster, Bruth und Korlat auf die Seite von Silberfuchs, aber Rake zog es trotzdem in betracht Dragnipur zu ziehen, nachdem Silberfuchs seine Versuche sie mit Magie abzuschätzen zerschlagen hatte. Ein Kampf wurde durch das Auftauchen Kruppes, am Bein eines Tisches hängend, auf dessen Unterseite die Karte des Herrn der Drachenkarten gemalt worden war, die Ankunft des selben, Ganoes Paran, und des Schnellen Ben verhindert. Nachdem sich die Situation entspannt hatte, traf sich Rake mit Bruth in dessen Zelt, wo sie über ihren Krieg gegen den Verkrüppelten Gott und die Pannionische Domäne sprachen, und vor allem über SilberfuchsDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 5. ]Rake traf sich später mit Elster in seinem Zelt, und die beiden unterhielten sich bei einem Becher Wein. Rake erzählte, dass er damals Paran vor den Schattenhunden gerettet hatte, weil er ihn sympatisch fand. Elster berichtete ihm daraufhin von der Gründnung der Brückenverbrenner im Reich der Sieben Städte, und der Rolle von Kalam und dem Schnellen Ben. Zum Abschied teilte Rake Elster mit, dass Silberfuchs nichts mehr von ihm zu befürchten hatte und die beiden waren Freunde geworden. Er kehrte danach nach Mondbrut zurück, und beauftragte Korlat damit Kallor im Auge zu behalten. Er gab ihr auch den Befehl mit Vorbereitungen für eine Vereinigung der Macht aller Tiste Andii zu beginnen, sollte es notwendig sein Kallor zu vernichtenDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 8. Der Tag des Sehers In Vorbereitung für die finale Schlacht, zog er sich mit den meisten Tiste Andii nach Mondbrut zurück und versteckte die Himmelsfestung unter Wasser. Nachdem der Angriff von Caladan Bruth und seinen verbündeten Armeen began, erhob sich Mondbrut aus Orntal's Kluft, einem tiefen Spalt am Meeresgrund, im Hafen von Korall und ließ die Himmelsfestung in den Palast der Stadt stürzen, während die Tiste Andii Kurald Galain in der ganzen Stadt enthüllten. Die Stadt wurde später unter dem Namen Schwarzkorall bekannt, wo sich die übrigen Tiste Andii niederließen. Tod eines Gottes ] Übersetzung im Gange Anomander Rake was killed by Traveller in Darujhistan. Interestingly, it was actually Rake's own sword, Dragnipur, which delivered the killing blow as Rake blocked Traveller's sword, he let Dragnipur split his own skull. Once inside Dragnipur, he sacrificed himself to bring Mother Dark and the Gate of Darkness back to the Tiste Andii in Black Coral. The sacrifice dispersed Rake's soul into Kurald Galain, and earned Draconus's forgiveness and respect. After the duel, Caladan Brood arrived in Darujhistan and carried Anomander's body to a barrow outside the city prepared by Burn. Every Daru citizen followed Brood out to the barrow to honor the Tiste Andii Lord who had twice saved them from destruction. Brood sealed Rake's barrow with a Barghast glyph that means "Grief." Nimander Golit took Rake's place as Lord of the Tiste Andii in Black Coral. In Forge of Darkness Anomander Rake was part of House Purake at a time when his father Nimander (his son would be named after his father) had just recently passed away. Mother Dark gave Anomander and his two brothers the title of Sons of Darkness with Anomander being named 'First Son of Darkness'. Anomander commissioned the laying of a hearthstone for his brother Andarist and his betrothed Enesdia, he commisioned the greatest mason of the Azathanai to lay the stone. Upon the laying of the stone the mason asked Anomander to seal his loyalty to his brother with a blood pact, in return Anomander asked the mason Caladan Brood to do the same in return. Pseudonyme Anomander Rake hatte viele Namen und Titel: * Der Rake * Herr von Mondsbrut * Anomandaris Dragnipurake * Die Mähne des Chaos * Sohn der Dunkelheit * Anomandaris Irake * Schwarzschwert * Ritter des Dunkels * Black-Winged Lord Fankunst Gallerie Spoilerfreie Bilder= The last ignition by pearlpencil.jpg|Anomander und Silanah von Tida Kietsungden File:Anomander rake by luztheren.jpg|Anomander Rake von Luztheren File:Anomander Rake by Dejan Delic.jpg|Anomander Rake von Dejan Delic |-|Nicht spoilerfreie Bilder= Anmerkungen und Quellenangaben Das Bild in der Infobox ist eine Interpretation von Anomander Rake, gezeichnet von Artseden:Anomander Rake pl:Anomander Rake Kategorie:Aufgestiegene Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Wechselgänger Kategorie:Tiste Andii